In certain if not most vehicles, and new vehicles in particular, certain interior parts of the vehicle often give off VOC. These interior parts include interior trims such as seats, headliners, and trim panels. In order to solve this issue, many drivers place for example activated carbon packages inside the vehicle, hoping to reduce the VOC concentration via carbon absorption.
Certain automatic air purifier may be available to purify the air in cabin, which utilizes a fan driven by electric motor to intake air through smoke filter. The air purifier is driven by the vehicle power system. The operation of the purifier is initiated upon detection of smoke, and continues its operation for a predetermined time interval following the last detection of smoke. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,707 discloses similar systems.